Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre
by Cordelune
Summary: OS Je n'ai jamais rien demander à Draco... J'avais toujours accepté sa haine comme la seule chose que je pouvais obtenir de lui, malgré que je mourrais d'envie d'avoir plus que sa haine et son corps. Mais... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.


Court one-shot. 

Je l'ai commencé y'a pas longtemps, et je viens de le finir (Jeudi, 15 avril 1004, 21h54). Je finis cette note et je vais le poster. Il sera sûrement là demain alors.

Alors cette fic, elle est partie de rien, comme d'hab'. Mes one-shot commencent souvent sans but précis. Je me laisse écrire, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que parfois on a l'impression que je ne sais pas où je m'en vais. Mais bon!

Alors, je vous laisse à la lecture de _'Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre'._

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Jamais je n'aurais cru connaître le bonheur aussi intensément qu'en ce moment même. 

Dans ses bras, en pleine jouissance, l'esprit et l'âme en paix, je me sens bien. J'aimerais que cet instant perdure une éternité, malgré que je sache qu'il s'éteindra bientôt. 

Il avait accepté pour une nuit, une nuit seulement. 

Je voudrais plus, évidemment. Je voudrais son cœur. Mais il n'a qu'un corps à m'offrir, alors je prends ce qu'on me donne sans demander mon reste. Peut-être qu'un jour…

Je suis présentement en pleine euphorie. Mais je sais que bientôt je serai tiré de force de ce nuage rose. La réalité est rarement celle que l'on croit. J'ai dû le réaliser à mes frais plusieurs fois.

J'ai longtemps été frustré, révolté, contre le monde entier, car ils se cachaient tous derrière un pauvre enfant surestimé. Et cet enfant c'était moi.

Après la guerre, j'étais martyrisé. Non, je n'étais pas défiguré, ni rien de ce genre. C'était l'intérieur qui était blessé, mutilé… Comme si mon visage avait été arraché, ou comme si un membre me manquait.

Avec Draco, je me sens à nouveau complet. Il est en quelque sorte la partie qui me manque. Je me suis longtemps contenté de sa haine. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir, alors je l'acceptais à bras ouverts. 

Jusqu'à ce jour où je l'ai vu pleurer. Alors, ce jour-là, à la place de recevoir, j'ai donné. Je lui ai offert une épaule pour pleurer, une oreille pour l'écouter, et un cœur pour le consoler. 

Il m'a longtemps interrogé. Il ne cessait de me harceler de question, me demandant sans cesse pourquoi je l'avais aidé, alors que lui ne faisais que me rabaisser. Et devant mon absence continuelle de réponse, il a cessé ses questions.

Une autre fois, il avait besoin d'un corps pour le soulager. Alors j'étais là pour lui. Cette fois-là, mes intentions étaient nobles. Je faisais ça pour Draco, pas pour moi. Quand il en a eu fini avec mon corps, je lui ai souri, ravi qu'il se sente à nouveau bien, et je suis parti.

Mais aujourd'hui, mes intentions étaient beaucoup moins nobles… C'est moi qui suis venu le voir, avec le dessein de quémander son corps. Il a accepté, pour une nuit. C'était clair dans ma tête, une nuit et une nuit seulement.

Mais maintenant que la jouissance ressentie s'en va doucement, je sens mon nuage partir avec elle. Lentement, je me tourne vers Draco. Il a l'air bien, il a l'air heureux. 

Je regarde ses lèvres. Je sais que je n'y ai pas droit, mais je meurs tellement d'envie de les goûter. Donner son corps est une preuve de désir, mais donner ses lèvres est une preuve d'amour. Et c'est pour ça que, malgré qu'il ait offert son corps souvent et à bien des personnes, Draco n'a jamais donné ses lèvres à quelqu'un.

Comment je le sais? Je le sais, c'est tout. 

Je ne peux pas forcer Draco à m'aimer comme je l'aime, mais c'est dans la nature humaine d'espérer. Et c'est par cette cause que chaque fois qu'une désillusion m'apparaît, le désespoir ressenti est plus profond chaque fois.

Parce que oui, il y a bien plusieurs fois. 

Après cette journée où je suis venu quémander le corps de Draco, je suis revenu, un mois plus tard. Puis de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me passer de lui. 

Mais, chaque fois, ça se termine de la même manière : je regarde Draco, je lui souris, je me rhabille et je m'en vais. Vous pourriez penser que Draco ressemble à une putain, mais c'est faux. 

Moi je le sais, parce que moi je sais lire en lui. Draco a toutes ces relations pour combler un vide. Pour l'instant, il ne s'aperçoit pas de la raison de toutes ces relations d'un soir, mais, quand il comprendra, je sais parfaitement bien qu'il sera blessé plus que jamais.  Et je compte être là pour le rattraper s'il tombe.

Ron et Hermione sont très inquiets pour moi, même s'ils essayent de ne pas le montrer. Je crois qu'ils savent que je fais l'amour avec Draco tous les soirs. Non… Pas faire l'amour. Je ne fais pas l'amour avec lui, j'ai seulement du sexe. 

Dans un sens, je comprends parfaitement Ron et Hermione. C'est vrai après tout… Je dois avoir l'air maladif, et tout. Mais je ne ferai tout de même rien pour apaiser leur conscience. 

J'irai mieux quand je serai complet. J'irai mieux quand je serai avec Draco, point final.

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il doit penser… Il n'est pas idiot, loin de là. Il doit certainement s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué ma dépendance à lui… Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que non. 

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, je me dirige vers la chambre du Préfet de Serpentard. J'y suis presque arrivé, quand je vois qu'un autre en sort. 

Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je l'ai déjà aperçu dans les corridors. 

Quand je m'aperçois de ce que cette sortie signifie, je sens mon être se briser. Y a-t-il plus grande douleur que la douleur du cœur? 

Lentement, ayant peur de craquer si je faisais un mouvement trop brusque, je me détourne de la vue de l'autre amant de Draco. 

Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux à la constatation simple et nette. Moi qui croyais tout comprendre, moi qui croyais savoir nombre de chose de plus que les autres, j'ai été aveugle à la plus stupide évidence. Draco n'est pas, et ne sera jamais amoureux de moi. Et je ne serai jamais un de ses amants particuliers. Je ne suis qu'un parmi d'autres.

Une larme, la première et la dernière, coule sur ma joue tandis que je commence à m'éloigner.

J'entends Draco qui m'appelle, mais je ne me retourne pas. J'ai honte de moi, j'ai honte de m'être laissé si facilement berner par une réalité que je croyais connaître. 

Mais, encore une fois, la réalité est rarement celle que l'on croit.

J'ai vaguement conscience de me faire tirer par le bras, pour ensuite atterrir dans cette pièce confortable et richement décorée que je me suis habitué à fréquenter. 

Je ne devrais pas être ici, je ne devrais pas être dans cette chambre de luxure… Mais si Draco a besoin de moi pour le soulager de son corps, alors je dois accepter son corps, sans son cœur, et je ne dois rien demander de plus.

Je me laisse faire, prêt à me faire déshabiller.

Mais rien de vient. 

Je ne lèverai pas la tête. Il est hors de question de laisser voir à Draco les sentiments que je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver pour lui.

Comme toujours rien ne vient, et que le silence règne, je me décide à parler, les larmes coulant toujours de mes joues, mais la voix qui ne tremble pas. Il faut que je sache si je peux me permettre de partir, alors autant demander…

-'As-tu besoin de moi ?'

-'Oui.'

J'ai ma réponse. Je ne peux pas quitter ce lieux qui me blesse et m'étouffe maintenant tellement une poigne à ma gorge. Pas tant que Draco n'aura plus besoin de moi. Alors je reste assis, patient. J'attends que Draco agisse. Mais encore et toujours rien ne vient. 

Me sentant maintenant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, je recommence à parler, la voix maintenant tremblotante. Je veux partir d'ici, alors autant l'encourager à en finir…

-'Qu'attends-tu pour me déshabiller?'

-'Est-ce ce que tu veux?'

Et je me tais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde par une autre question. Il n'était pas supposé répondre par une autre question!

Pour moi-même, je murmure un 'non' presque imperceptible. Je n'aurais pas pu me mentir… Je ne veux pas me faire déshabiller pour avoir du sexe, je veux être aimé pour ensuite faire l'amour.

Je suppose qu'il m'a malgré tout entendu murmurer, car il me demande pourquoi alors je suis sans cesse revenu le voir, et me demande pourquoi je pleure, et me demande pourquoi je me laisse blesser, et me demande pourquoi Dieu je l'ai aidé la première fois quand il pleurait, et me demande pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé de répondre à ses questions, et me demande pourquoi j'ai tant changé, et me demande pourquoi je laisse mes amis s'inquiéter pour moi, et me demande pourquoi j'ai refusé sa main quand il me l'avait tendue en première année, et me demande pourquoi je me suis attaché à lui même si je n'étais pas supposé, et me demande pourquoi je nous ai emmené tous les deux dans une situation impossible, et me demande comment je fais pour si bien lire en lui, et me demande enfin pourquoi je ne me suis jamais abaissé devant, pourquoi j'ai toujours accepté sa haine.

Et je n'en peux plus… Je commence à sangloter, me cachant le visage de mes mains.

Je ne comprends plus rien… Je veux partir d'ici. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer…

Peut-être Draco est-il plus sensible que je ne le croyais… Car il s'installe doucement près de moi, et m'entoure de ses bras. J'y suis bien, tellement bien.

Si les larmes n'étaient pas là pour me retenir sur terre, je crois bien que je repartirais sur mon nuage… 

Mais Draco se met à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mes lèvres recommencent à trembler, essayant de retenir les larmes qui peuvent couler à n'importe quel moment. Encore une fois, la désillusion me frappe de plein fouet, frappant le cœur plus profondément que tout le reste. 

Du sexe. Juste du sexe. Jamais rien de plus avec lui.

C'est ce que je pensais, juste avant que Draco ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, tendrement.

Ses lèvres… Sur les miennes.

À cette pensée je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Mais… Est-ce que ça signifie réellement quelque chose, pour lui? Peut-être ne fait-il ça que pour me réconforter, après tout…

-'Ça suffit, Harry. Cesse de te torturer… Ne te pose plus de question. Tout va bien aller, je t'assure! Je sais… Je sais tout…'

Quoi…? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? Savoir quoi?

-'Que…Quoi? Je ne com-'

Mais je me fais interrompre… Par ses lèvres. Mes lèvres s'étirent contre les siennes. Je réponds à son baiser, espérant lui montrer ainsi tout mon amour, malgré que je crois qu'il sait déjà mes sentiments pour lui. Et j'en ai à l'instant la confirmation…

-'Harry… Harry. Je sais, je sais que tu es amoureux de moi. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps, et je sais encore moins pourquoi. Mais… Sache que j'en suis tellement heureux! Je sais que j'ai été lent à comprendre… Il a fallu que tu sois blessé bien des fois avant que je vois, que je réalise combien je t'aime! Harry, je suis amoureux de toi!'

Alors… Alors c'est vrai? Tout va réellement bien aller? Draco… Est amoureux de moi? Quelqu'un peut réellement m'aimer, malgré tout? Malgré la guerre, malgré mon passé, malgré mon 'image'? Bizarrement, je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit Draco qui ait réussi cet exploit. 

J'ai bien fait de ne jamais rien exiger de Draco, finalement… Après tout, ne dit-on pas que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre?

_THE END_


End file.
